


Sometimes a Fantasy

by lds



Series: The Atlantis Club [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-07
Updated: 2007-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lds/pseuds/lds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney has a fantasy come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes a Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by: goddess47, all remaining errors are proudly mine.

Rodney McKay sat on the edge of the bed wondering exactly how he had gotten himself into this situation. He fidgeted as he scanned the room for a way to extract himself without too much embarrassment. Swapping online fantasies with what seemed like a sweet, naive woman in some bizarre attempt to shock each other, then revealing too much, that's what brought him here. His fellow conversationalist, not as unworldly as she seemed, thought that one particular fantasy he shared should come true. A reward for the risks he has to take in his life. Who knew this place had a group, a private club, that helped do just that and that she of all people would be aware of this little organization. People in the Pegasus galaxy had too much time on their hands between crises.

He looked down at the mask in his hands. Necessary because in Atlantis there was no such thing really as complete strangers. It was the only way to keep him from having a shot at identifying who was in the room with him. He sighed as he stood up to strip. He was here and he told himself that it could be fun, though he was going to have to work on the enthusiasm. Truth be told, most of his reservation was rooted in the fear that no one would be interested in acting out his fantasy, the humiliation of remaining in the room all alone and not in the fulfilling of the fantasy itself.

Rodney put on the mask and relaxed on the large bed, losing himself in the very fantasy that was supposed to be reenacted. At home with a stranger, not sure what would be happening to him, was the key to the adventure since his fantasy revolved around his being vulnerable to the whims of that stranger. With the help of a bottle of lube he started thrusting a large dildo he had located in the night table deep into himself getting lost in the idea, the images in his head. The fantasy had variations, but he focused on the version he inadvertently had shared. He was absorbed in his own pleasure that he did not hear the door open; unaware he was no longer alone till he was startled by a disembodied "Hmm, that is hot," coming from his right.

The astrophysicist pulled the dildo out of his butt, feeling like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar as a gruff voice spoke, "No need to stop. Makes quite the picture watching you get a head start to the evening."

Rodney tilted his head towards the direction of the voice, instinctively trying to place it. It did not sound familiar but it was possible that it was being disguised and it was someone he knew.

"Hey now. Stop that," the voice continued, clearly an observant individual. "The idea is you don't know and the first thing you do is try to place me. Not gonna work."

Rodney adopted a sheepish look that may not have translated well with the mask in place. He started to speak when the hand covered his lips cutting off the flow of words.

"You know if you are done preparing yourself we can just skip ahead to the main event." As the stranger spoke his hand left Rodney's mouth and moved down to his chest, tweaking sensitive nipples inciting the desired reaction from the scientist.

"In fact will be very favourable that you got ahead of the game," he leaned over and whispered into the scientist's ear. "What I need you to do right now is to get up on your hands and knees. Don't ask just do, you'll enjoy it more that way."

Rodney found himself scrambling to his knees, the adrenaline pumping. He had never really done more than a few shared hand jobs that were more reliving the stress than stretching sexual identities. Being rejected by one gender was more than enough for his ego, thank you. He was a little confused when the stranger knelt on the bed in front of him, he had thought from the comments that anal sex was on the agenda, whereas the position definitely said blow job.

"Uhm, I never..." was a far as he got.

"You've received one I'm sure," the stranger drawled. "Just go with what felt good for you. Now up open that mouth of yours and let's see what other talents that tongue of yours may be hiding."

The scientist felt the tip of the other man's cock scrap across his lips. He simply moved forward slightly and took the tip in. He dipped his tongue into the slit dragging a hiss of pleasure out of his companion. Gaining some confidence from garnering a positive reaction he started slowly sucking more and more of the cock in front of him into his mouth.

As Rodney got more comfortable in his role as the giver of the blow job he steadied himself by gripping the other man's hip. A serendipitous thing to do as shortly after he felt a dip in the bed as another person joined the two of them. If not for the mask both individuals would have seen a wide eyed scientist, but not a panicked one. The idea of this fantasy was that he was completely mercy of the whims of the stranger. And though he had spelt out some limitations on those whims, a second person was not one of them. He just never thought there would be more than one individual involved in this madness.

A thrill shot through Rodney as another set of hands skimmed up his rear and the man behind him, because those hands definitely belonged to a man, gripped his hips. He knew he was being positioned to be fucked. Penetrative sex was definitely a big part of this game and he was not going to be let down. It was something he would not have the nerve to initiate but the fantasy took it completely out of his hands.

"Thought I'd invite a friend to join the party," the man whose cock currently occupied Rodney's mouth offered in way of explanation. "Twice the fun for you that way."

He felt the head of the other man's cock push gently up against his ass. He had actually stretched earlier when using the dildo in his own little reenactment of the dream so the sphincter was relaxed allowing the cock fairly easy entrance. The sensation was definitely different than anything he had experienced before. As the man pushed in to him any pain was quickly replaced by pleasure as he managed to rub against Rodney's prostate, sending a thrill through the scientist's body.

Rodney continued to suck, nibble and lick the cock in front of him to his heart's content, the occasional moans and hisses letting him know what he was doing was being well received. His body shifted forward with each plunge from behind so any use of teeth was done with extreme care.

A hand ran through Rodney's hair while the gravelly voice observed, "You like that don't you? Taking it at both ends at once. A regular cock slut living in you."

The hand then gripped the scientist's hair, holding his head in place while the man began thrusting into Rodney's mouth, fucking his face. The scientist found that with the first few pushes he felt like gagging but then his mouth and throat adjusted to the new assault.

The man pounding into him from behind kept running his hands over Rodney's back and sides. Sweeping near the astrophysicist's cock but never actually touching it. A form of sweet torture. He seemed focused on driving into Rodney, hitting his prostate directly from the current angle of entry. He did not speak at all and the scientist wondered absently if he might know him, be able to recognize him by voice. Not that he had many brain cells to spare on the thought as he was lost in the sensations the two strangers were creating.

The jerkier movements of the man fucking his face signaled that he was close to coming. Rodney panicked a little. Should he swallow or spit it out? Or maybe pull away so he did not have to decide. That choice was taken away as the man held the scientist's face tight to his body when he came, forcibly ejaculating into his mouth. Rodney surprised himself by swallowing enthusiastically. Once finished, Rodney felt him pull away, but the man dropped a quick kiss on his head before doing so.

The astrophysicist fell forward a little on the bed himself once he was no longer giving head and simply let himself get lost in the sensations running through his body from the drilling he was receiving from the second man. It was not long before the euphoric pulses from his prostate drove Rodney over the edge as well. He had come without any direct stimulation to his cock, something he had not done since puberty.

The spasms that racked the scientist's body was enough to push the man whose cock was thrusting into Rodney's already tight ass to orgasm. There were groans of satisfaction as he collapsed on the bed in a satiated heap along with the astrophysicist.

A few minutes later Rodney began to experience a new phenomenon as four hands and two mouths roamed his body completely focused on his pleasure. He let out a very gratified purr.

"Ready for round two yet?" the only man who actually spoke to him asked, once again in a voice he is sure is being altered.

"Round two?" Rodney queried breathlessly.

"I may have lost the coin toss on who got to bang that hot ass of yours first but I am sure as hell getting a ride before this fantasy is over." Rodney could here the smirk in the response.

"Round two it is."


End file.
